What is it that you Fear
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Short Kanda and Lavi drabble of sorts :  For Lavi's Birthday Warnings: BL, AU, and OOC


He opened the door to darkness, a jolt of terror surging through him before he quickly shut the door and walked back under the light.

"_What is it that you fear?_" a deep voice asked from around. He didn't feel fear from hearing the voice, he felt nothing but curiosity.

"What is it... that I fear?" he questioned back to the dark around him. "What I fear are the things I do not know, the things no one can ever tell you about. The things that peoples wildest imaginations don't even create. I fear those that I can see, but no others can."

The voice chuckled with a twisted humor. Above the young man the light flickered before going off. He gasped and clutched his hands to his chest, shrinking in upon himself. The sinister voice chuckled once more, just behind his ear.

"_So you fear those who you see, but no others can. Is that so._" the voice a dark sensation to it as it whispered across his ear. The cool breath sent shivers through his spun around yet no one stood in place of the voice. "_How do you fear what you have never seen, yet only have heard?_" The voice was behind him once more, and this time when he spun he saw what he thought he should have feared. Terror didn't grip him, no sensation of panic flooded his senses, nothing.

Standing before him was a man, no, a demon. His eyes, a dense gray, looked down on him with amusement. Long dark hair framed the gray orbs, portraying them as something more than they were. His body was lithe, yet toned enough to know he had power.

"Y-you are..."

"_Kanda. So you do remember._"

**-Flash Back-**

The small boy wandered through the park, lost. He stumbled and fell to his knees, scraping them upon rough pavement. Rain started falling from the pregnated clouds above. On his hands and knees, he crawled under the shelter of a slide as thunder clapped and lighting flashed.

Cowering with his hands over his ears, he didn't take notice of the figure that approached him. The figure crouched down to his size and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jolting his head up he stared, one eye full of moisture and breath shaky.

"It's all right, there's nothing to worry about. Are you lost?" the figure asked. As he scanned over the figure he noted the deep silver eyes. He nodded his head, indicating he was lost. "I'm Kanda. What's your name?"

"L-Lavi..." the boy stuttered. Gary eyes showed compassion.

"Let's get you back home, Lavi." the man, soon to be known as a demon, said while picking him up. Lavi didn't struggle and ached for the warmth from the man to heat up his soaked, trembling body.

Kanda had helped him all the way to his home, and before Lavi could even say thank you he had disappeared into the pouring rain.

**-Flash Back End-**

Lavi's face softened and he eased up. "How could I forget you? Even though it was so long ago... I've never forgotten those silver eyes."

"Nor have I forgotten you, Lavi." Kanda trailed his eyes up Lavi's body. The 17 year old was surrounded by a light aura. Reddish-brown hair, soft to the touch, eye the color of an emerald, pale skin described as cream. His body seemed mark-less, no blemish to be seen.

"I never had a chance to thank you back then. But why do you decide to show yourself now, of all times?" Lavi asked, becoming defiant and wanting an answer.

The sky above was dark, twinkling with stars, and the full moon shown bright above them. A cool breeze rushed past them, ruffling their hair and giving Lavi goosebumps. He looked up to lock gazes with Kanda. The demon chuckled with amusement, gray eyes flickering with knowledge.

"Demons have servants, demons have masters, demons have friendship, and demons have lovers." Kanda spoke softly, watching the sky above.

"What do you mean by that?" Lavi asked with curiosity. He couldn't figure out the riddle.

"I chose you, Lavi, to be with me. I've been watching over you since that day long ago, when you were just a child. You were to young then, but now, now you are old enough. Does it all make sense to you?" Kanda asked Lavi, never taking his eyes from the sky. Silence rested upon their conversation, the sound of the wind blowing gently in the background.

"You... why me though? What importance does my life have on yours?" Lavi didn't know what to feel. Fear, sadness, happiness? He was at a loss for emotions, to many things at once. He felts tears prickle his eye from the tug of emotions he was experiencing.

"Why would I have not chosen you Lavi?" Kanda rested a hand on the side of his face, drawing his face up to meet his eyes. His thumb swiped over a single tear that fell. "You're precious to me Lavi. You're pure, innocent, how could I not want you as my own?" Kanda said with such tenderness that he could never be called a demon. His eyes sparkled like the stars themselves as he dipped his head closer to Lavi's.

"Kanda..." Lavi whispered softly, feeling happiness seep through his as he closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips met softly, resting against each other before moving away. Lavi let the tears fall from his eyes as Kanda drew him into a warm embrace.

"Lavi... will you come with me?" Kanda asked softly into Lavi's ear, placing a kiss upon it.

"I want to say yes... but..." Lavi voiced his fears and worries to Kanda, all while being held in his arms.

"You're finished with school, you live on your own, it must be lonely. That's why I want you to be with me. You won't be lonely, I'll keep you safe." Kanda consoled him sweetly, rubbing small circles on his lower back to help calm him.

"How can I say no to you Kanda. For all you have done and for having you watch over me so I was safe. Just promise me this... don't ever betray me." Lavi spoke into Kanda's chest, slightly muffling his words. Kanda heard them and pulled him closer.

"I'll say it as many times as you wish. Lavi, I will never betray you." Kanda said with passion, yet keeping his voice soft. Lavi gripped onto him tightly and stayed like that for a long time.

"When I first saw you, I was afraid of you... When I first met you, I was afraid I'd never see you again... Now I have kissed you, and I'm afraid of the emotions I feel... But now that I know I love you... I'm afraid to lose you Kanda..." Lavi clung to him even more, wanting warmth because of the cool wind that was blowing.

"I told you Lavi, I will not betray you. Oh, and also, Happy Birthday." Kanda whispered soothingly, sharing the loving embrace with Lavi.

**-End-**

**Haha, so I just wanted to do this to wish Lavi a Happy Birthday! :)**


End file.
